People's Democratic Party (Takistan)
| Website = hsd.tj.co | politics = Politics of Takistan | political parties = Political parties of Takistan | elections = Elections in Takistan | }} The People's Democratic Party (Takis: حزب خلق دموکرات, Hizb Al-Shaab Al-Democraty) is a right-wing conservative political party in the Republic of Takistan. The People's Democratic Party was founded on January 11th, 1990 as an illegal party in the Takistan Soviet Socialist Republic. The People's Democratic Party has been a close ally of the Takistan National Democratic Party since the two parties entered a coalition in the 1991 Session of the National Assembly of Takistan. The two parties have worked closely together and have been part of coalitions since the first session of the National Assembly. History The People's Democratic Party was founded on January 11th, 1990 when rumors of the collapse of the Soviet Union had started to reach Takistan. Initially the Communist Party of Takistan vehemently denied these allegations and refused to issue any further statements. Gradually the Soviet Union started to splinter and the communists in Takistan responded violently, suppressing any attempt at peaceful protest or organization through the use of the People's Militia (Takistan). In this time, the People's Democratic Party published the names of 100 party member killed and another 300 arrested and imprisoned. Mahmood Hakim was lead the party until 2004 was a member of the democratic resistance and was arrested during the fierce crack down on democratic elements in the closing months of the Takistan Soviet Socialist Republic. Hakim served as Deputy Prime Minister of Takistan and as Minister of Justice in several cabinets with the Takistan National Democratic Party. His untimely decline of health in 2004 allowed Russian-born Riad Mihaylov take over the party. When Mihaylov took over the party the pro-Russian stance became even greater and has proposed many times to both the National Assembly and the State Council that the Russian Federation be permitted to operate within the countries many mines and mineral mining operations instead of the Americans. Mihaylov is responsible for the creation of the National Security Service a domestic intelligence organization which is funded and trained by the FSB. Mihaylov is also well known for his anti-corruption purges which have, according to both Western and Russian observers, beneficial to the nation. The United States has attempted to garner influence with Mihaylov by supplying him with money to open a state owned gas refinery. Mihaylov became Deputy Prime Minister of Takistan working beneath Nur Abujamal of the TNDP. The People's Democratic Party, Takistan National Democratic Party and the Conservative Party (Takistan) entered into the National Front Alliance which gives it 250 seats in the National Assembly, 2/3 majority required to pass laws regarding the constitution. Ideology The People's Democratic Party is well know for their conservative rhetoric and the "secular traditional order" which has dominated the party's political ideology for its entire history. Both fiscally conservative and socially conservative the party has experienced varying degrees of success in Takistan due to the "mood" of the people. While not as powerful nor influential as the Takistan National Democratic Party the PDP has been extremely influential in permitting the Russians to exist on Takistani soil and are widely seen as the Russian's party in Takistan. Nearly 18% of the partys membership is ethnic Russians living in Takistan. Party leadership and representatives *Party President - Riad Mihaylov *Party Chairman - Talib Karimi *Party Parliamentary representative - Faraj Zaman *Takistan State Council representative - Alim Karim Category:Political parties in Takistan